


[podfic] carved in bone and tooth and eyes and flesh

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [20]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the black eyed boy has no parents has no family. threw him out the other rats say, didn’t want no black eyed boy to haunt and curse them. threw him out five six times, and still he came back, eyes so black black black black</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] carved in bone and tooth and eyes and flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [carved in bone and tooth and eyes and flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507305) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



okay peoples, this fic has canon typical levels of disturbing/death/violence, so if dishonored bothered you, this will too, but it doesn't go beyond what we've seen in canon, so I'm not gonna warm

 

"carved in bone and teeth and eyes and flesh/by rethira/read by kess" it's like a poem I'm so happy

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/carved%20in%20bone%20and%20tooth%20and%20eyes%20and%20flesh%20v1.mp3) (length: 00:32:10 | size: 29MB)

 

Coming sometime soon: a version w sound effects and music bc I'm trash but all of my sound effects haven't finished downloading


End file.
